Disciplining DiNozzo
by NickWaggs
Summary: Stan Burley leaves Gibbs NCIS team and now Gibbs must train a new agent, Tony DiNozzo. Set before Season 1
1. New Beginning

Brand new little teaser, I plan to update soon though so dont worry, Tell me what you think.

The year was 2002, Stan Burley had just left NCIS and Agent L.J. Gibbs needed to find a replacement agent for his team. Director Tom Morrow had called Gibbs up and presented him with a group of files, each containing ideal agents to take Burley's place.

"Which one are you thinking about?" Director Morrow asked.

"This one, Anthony DiNozzo, seems like the most logical." Gibbs stated.

"He went to the Rhode Island Military Academy, a prep school. His father was very wealthy. After that he attended Ohio State where he received a BA in Physical Education, He then went to Peoria, IL and worked at the police station there for 2 years. After that he transferred to Philadelphia PD for 18 months and he now works for Baltimore PD as a homicide detective." Director Morrow stated, "Perfect for what we need here."

"Sounds like he knows what he's doing, how's his record?"  
"Surprisingly clean, he's made a fair share of arrests, knows how to handle himself."

"Bring him in." Gibbs said leaving


	2. You Feelin Lucky?

Due to a huge response I have decided to bring you the next bit of this story earlier than planned. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the positive reviews, it really is an incentive to keep this story moving.

- Nicky Ramone

Chapter 2

Gibbs was sitting in the conference room, looking over DiNozzo's file. It was full of old cases he had solved and recommendations from his old superiors, one worth noting read 'An extremely competent officer, but he seems to be stuck in an immature college boy mindset.' Gibbs lightly chuckled at that and looked up at the clock. He had been waiting for Mr. DiNozzo to arrive and in less than a minute to spare Tony entered the room.

"So you're Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, standing up and greeting him without a handshake

"The one and only." He replied.

"You're named after your dad." Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Tony sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You served in the Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore police force." Gibbs stated "Is this correct?"

"Yes sir, Peoria for 2 years, Philadelphia for 18 months and Baltimore for almost 2 years." Tony stated proudly.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs stated

"Sure thing boss." Tony said

"I'm not your boss but tell me about yourself." Gibbs said "Family life, relationships anything."

"Well my family is from Long Island, I had a mother who recently died and my dad and I aren't on the best of terms. Of course that was brought on when he disinherited me when I became a cop, he's a business man who's amassed quite a small fortune. You probably already know this but I'm not the best technical expert in the world, I prefer to do things the old fashioned way, investigation and interrogation. Speaking about relationships though I've never really been with someone that long; I was with this one girl, Hannah, for the 2 years while I was in Peoria. Almost thought about asking her for engagement, but around the second year she became majorly obsessive so I decided not too then she started following me, hence my transfer from Peoria to Philadelphia. I just had to get away ya know?"

"Afraid of a girl?" Gibbs teased "You were an officer."

"Egh, I was getting tired of Peoria anyway. I wanted to get over east more."

Gibbs smiled and couldn't believe how much Tony resembled him. Tony had family problems and the relationship problems, much like Gibbs did. He did sound a little sloppy but with some fine tuning and teaching Tony could easily be an amazing agent.

"Say I'm getting hungry why don't we go grab some lunch, there's a decent pizza shop off base."

"Yes! Give me a pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese any day." Tony yelled.

During the lunch Gibbs realized that Tony not only needed a lot of training but he had very interesting social habits. Every chance he got DiNozzo would try to get a date and some of his personality seemed much like a teenager and not a would be federal agent. But besides these apparent negatives Gibbs still wanted to know if DiNozzo could become an agent.

"So you like movies DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not realizing who he was asking. "I watched Air Force One the other night, it was pretty good."

"Air Force One, released in 1997." DiNozzo began. "Starring Harrison Ford and Garry Oldman, you know the Secret Service Agent on that movie that betrayed the president was named Gibbs."

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "So I take it you like movies?"

"I love movies." Tony said "John Wayne was the greatest actor ever, next to Sean Connery and Clint Eastwood of course."

"You like Western tough guy movies?" Gibbs said. "Guess since you were a cop you probably know this but there's a time and place for everything. That whole 'you feelin lucky, punk?' stuff may work in an interrogation but when the person you're saying it to is armed or dangerous it could be a different story. I've seen some good people die because they try to be cocky or smart."

"So are you saying I have the job?"

"I'm tryin to help you not get yourself killed." Gibbs chuckled, "But yeah you do, welcome to the team." The two stood up and went back to NCIS headquarters.

After that afternoon Anthony DiNozzo Jr. became a new NCIS Special Agent in training. Gibbs thought this was a good choice but soon he would find out that even though DiNozzo had many positive attributes he wasn't quick to use them and that all his negative attributes were quick to surface at any given time. While Tony had made a great cop there were aspects of his personality that Gibbs couldn't stand and his behavior in a crime scene desperately needed work.


	3. Im sorry

Mi dispiace, I know rule number 6 is to never say sorry, but I am. I've gotten really bad grades and thus my parents have taken away my computer except for on weekends so it has become increasingly difficult to write, edit and upload more to my story. Thank you for all the awesome reviews though and I will try to have a new chapter up by the end of this weekend.

- Nicky Ramone


	4. Tommy DiNardo

Thank you all for being so patient while I struggle with my chemistry grade.

One day the two were sitting in the rather empty office when Gibbs got a call about a homicide, he got the address and the two took off to the house. When they arrived things just went more and more downhill. Tony had forgotten to gas the truck and they arrived five minutes later. Because of that the local PD had responded and this just made more work for Gibbs.

"NCIS" Gibbs stated, "We'll take it from here."

"What's that?" One of the police officers asked

"Navy Criminal Investigative Service." Gibbs stated "As you can see the person murdered is a Marine. We have jurisdiction over both Naval Officers and Marines.

"I've never heard of that." The officer said

"Listen pal," Tony cut in "You see this badge, its legitimate which means move aside and let us do our investigation."

Tony was interrupted by an abrupt smack to the back of the head and an angry glare from Gibbs.

"Sorry boss." Tony said

"Rule #6. Don't say you're sorry it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs stated "It better not happen again."

"Listen," the officer said cutting in "We just called the HQ and the verified you so the scenes all yours."

The two went into the house, Gibbs quickly put his gloves on but DiNozzo hadn't. Before DiNozzo could touch the light switch Gibbs grabbed his hand.

"Rule #2. Always wear gloves at a crime scene." Gibbs stated angrily.

"How many rules do you have?" Tony asked

"About 50." Gibbs stated

"Are they written down anywhere?"

"There all up here." Gibbs said pointing to his head. "Did you remember the equipment?"

"Yeah I was just gonna go grab it." Tony left the house. As he was leaving he bumped into Ducky. Ducky continued to walk over to Gibbs.

"Hey Duck, what do you think of Stan's replacement?"

"He seems a bit reckless and impatient, but if anyone can teach someone to become a perfect agent it's you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Gibbs said.

"Hey boss I got the stuff." Tony said happily, barely tripping over a misplaced extension cord.

"Good job DiNardo." Gibbs said "Set it down right there and go outside and see if you can find any statements that will help us."

"It's DiNozzo." Tony corrected

"Are you still here?" Gibbs said angrily "We need to get the statements of witnesses Tommy."

Tony left the room once again but passed by Ducky on his way out

"Fear not, Mr. DiNozzo." Ducky said "It takes time but he will eventually get it right. He thinks highly of you, so what ever you do, do not let Jethro down."

"Yeah I hope your right." Tony said nervously.

Tony left to outside where he began to get numerous statements, while most were different two witnesses provided a lot of evidence. A man named Robert Hood said a white sedan was seen leaving the scene, and a woman said the murder had happened at 4:30am, due to the loud gunshot. A few saw the culprit but the reports on him varied in size and build.

"Here are the witness statements." Tony said to Gibbs "The witnesses all seem to confirm it was the gun found here on the floor and that the culprit drove a white sedan.

"What did the culprit look like?"

"Reports on him vary from height to hair color."  
"Well go look at the street, there's bound to be a tire track somewhere." Gibbs demanded "Look for anything else out of the ordinary too."

"Ok, Boss" Tony said.

While outside Tony did manage to find a burn out mark of a tire and a footprint that stepped into some mud. It led to where a car would be parked, but instead of stopping it actually trailed off after that. DiNozzo quickly snapped pictures of it and caught Gibbs as he was leaving the house.

Back at NCIS headquarters Tony had found the dead marine and brought it up to the big screen.

"Name of the Marine is LCpl. Roger Colton. He's 20 yeas old." Tony stated. "Was a former drug user, got arrested once but his record does state that he's been clean since his entry into the Marines 2 years ago, coincidentally when he got out of jail."

"Good job." Gibbs said, sipping coffee while examining the picture "Maybe an old dealers back in town that he ripped off?" Tony suggested, "The guy could have been out for revenge."

"Could be," Gibbs said "Start looking."

"At what?" Tony asked

"Your theory." Gibbs stated as he headed down to see how Ducky's autopsy was going.

Tony was sitting at his desk trying to find out about his theory when a girl with black hair, ankle high platform boots and tattoos walked up to Gibbs desk.

"You must be Stan's replacement." The girl said when she saw DiNozzo "I'm Abby Sciuto. I also work for Team Gibbs, I'm one of the forensic scientists."

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony said, "Has Gibbs always been a hard ass."

Tony went from behind his desk to give Abby a hand shake, but instead received a hug from Abby.

"I wouldn't know, I'm his favorite." Abby stated,

"That you are." Gibbs said, suddenly standing behind DiNozzo.

Tony, after recovering from the shock, sat down at his desk and Gibbs went over to his.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs said "Find anything interesting?"

"I did actually," Abby began. "That gun you recovered was never even fired. So either there was a second gun or a second person."

"Or both." Gibbs said. "How about the tox screen you ran?"

"Showed that the Lance Corporal had THC in him at the time of death, but since THC can remain in the body for up to 3 months its unclear if it's recent or not. I'm running a test for the exact concentration and that should narrow it down to a week window." Abby stated

"Good job." Gibbs said, handing her a large red drink that Gibbs had made appear out of thin air. Abby took the drink and then left back to her lab.

"What was that?" DiNozzo asked

"Caf-Pow." Gibbs said, "It's a drink that she's addicted to, it's too sweet for me but at least I'm not the only one who runs on caffeine here. Plus, she works hard, it's a nice reward."

"So I was looking into my theory and Roger got busted for drugs with a friend. A Mr. Robert Hood, civilian, and he has been living anywhere he can find a job. Where have I heard that name before…?" Tony trailed off. "Any way we should work on finding him"

"Find his license, car plate, credit cards or bank accounts anything that'll help us bring him in."

"On it boss." DiNozzo said, busily typing at his computer.


	5. Double Check

Sorry for such the delay on this story, I got a new computer and lost the old story and I was sort of at a dead end on this one. But I've got the rest of it all drafted so you can expect more updates to come.

After working long and hard on the trail of Robert Hood, DiNozzo finally realized where he had heard the name before. It was one of the witnesses at the crime scene, but something there didn't add up. Robert Hood had numerous files on him about his drug addiction; someone on all those drugs couldn't have possibly pulled of a clean one shot kill to the head. Which either means that there was a third suspect, or that the LCpl had committed suicide, but then why were there two guns at the crime scene.

"Gibbs you need to hear this." DiNozzo said across the room "So Robert Hood was best friends with Roger Colton, but once Colton got off the drugs and joined the Marines things between the two went sour fast, there's a police report of them getting in a bar fight a month after the LCpl joined the Marines. Hood currently is working at a local McDonalds so we can bring him in."

"So are we gonna go get Hood?" Gibbs asked

"Uh yeah." DiNozzo said, grabbing the keys from Gibbs, "Let's go!"

Gibbs and DiNozzo pulled up to the McDonalds where Robert Hood was supposed to work. Gibbs slowly walked into the fast food establishment and Tony dashed ahead of him and up to the counter, making it completely obvious that they weren't looking to buy any food.

"Can I speak with the manager?" Tony asked the man behind the register

The man behind the counter left and then the manager came up

"Is Robert Hood in here today?" Tony asked

"Him?" the manager laughs, "He hasn't been in for a week, maybe ten days."

"Any idea where he is?" Gibbs asks, glaring at Tony slightly.

"That deadbeat, he could be dead by now." The manager said

Gibbs gets in front of Tony and shoves him out of the way.

"If he comes in you call me, alright?" Gibbs said handing him his card, in an agitated way.

The manager took the card and nodded then Gibbs and DiNozzo left and went back to the car. When they got into the car Gibbs began to scold Tony about what just happened

"Why didn't you call them first, to save us some time?" Gibbs asked

"The report on Hood said he worked here." Tony said

"Don't believe what you're told, double check." Gibbs said angrily "Rule #3."

"It would be a lot more helpful if you had all these rules written -." Tony was interrupted by a quick smack to the back of the head

"Sorry boss." Tony said quickly

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness, Rule 6." Gibbs said "Just don't let it happen again. Now do you have any other bright ideas or should we go back headquarters?"

"I got one." DiNozzo said


	6. Maybe it Will Work

CHAPTER 6

The two pulled up outside the house where the LCpl had been killed. Gibbs gave off a little smirk knowing that Tony had been learning something

"When we investigated the house we only looked at the crime scene, not the entire house. The report said that Roger Colton and Robert Hood were on drugs. So I have this feeling that maybe there may either be some pot left in his house or drug paraphernalia in it and maybe from there we can find out. If Hood killed Colton then he may come back to get the drugs then skip town."

"Good thinking DiNozzo." Gibbs said, finally getting Tony's name right. Right as Gibbs stepped out of the car his cell phone began to ring.

"Gibbs I just finished screening Colton's skin sample for THC!" Abby yelled excitedly

"And?" Gibbs asked

"The Lance Corporal had defiantly been smoking since he joined the Corp." Abby stated "Which means that there may be some marijuana related products in or around his house."

"We're here right now," Gibbs stated "We'll take a - there's someone in the house. He's got a gun! DiNozzo get down!"

There was a rustling on the phone followed by Gibbs yelling "NCIS! Hands up Robert Hood!" then a distant gunshot followed by 4 louder shots.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs sighed "We're gonna need Ducky to get out here."

30 minutes later

"Two murders at the same scene?" Ducky asked, "I feel sorry for the next owner of this house."

"We had a problem" Gibbs stated, "Hood decided to fight back."

"Seems like a normal druggie mentality to me, Hood couldn't focus enough to shoot straight. That or he was just a really bad shot or…" DiNozzo was cut off by Gibbs

"Mind letting Ducky do his job?" Gibbs asked

"Sor - Won't happen again boss." DiNozzo said. "I dealt with druggies when I worked for Baltimore."

"And in your frat house to, right?" Gibbs joked, smiling slightly

"Did you just make a joke?" DiNozzo asked

"Did I?" Gibbs said, all seriousness returning to his face

The two went to the house and to the bed room where Hood had shot at them from. The walk in closet in the bed room had been torn open and behind a false wall there was a set up for an in door marijuana garden, complete with lights and misters. Gibbs set down yellow number cards all over the room

"Start getting pictures DiNozzo." Gibbs said "See if you can find our bullets too."

Gibbs walked over to Ducky who was examining Hood's body.

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Robert Hood died from a bullet to the head, and the two in the gut and fourth in the heart didn't help."

"Any exit wounds?" Gibbs asked

Ducky turned over the body and shuck his head 'no'

"DiNozzo, no need to look for bullets, just finish with the pictures and when you finish we can get out of here, were done."

DiNozzo stopped taking pictures and looked at Gibbs

"But there was another gun at the crime scene, which means there's a third person in this murder. We need to find them, both of our witnesses are dead and if we find the third maybe we can make sense of what happened." DiNozzo stated

"Is that your gut talking?" Gibbs asked, "What if that was Colton's gun?"

"No, it wouldn't have been. Colton didn't have any defensive wounds; he was also a trained Marine so he would have been more prepared and quicker if he were acting in a defensive way. Besides that gun we found wasn't licensed in Colton's name."

"Spoken like a true investigator." Gibbs said "We'll get back to HQ and then you can try and find our third person."


	7. Very Special Agent DiNozzo

CHAPTER 7

DiNozzo sat at his desk going through reports, interviews and everything he could think of trying to find out who could possibly be the third person in this murder investigation. Then it hit him, Roger Colton was arrested fro drug possession with two others Robert Hood and… He quickly brought up the report and read through it. Just as he thought, the third person was Anna Hood, Robert's step sister. DiNozzo stood up to inform Gibbs.

"I found the third persons!" DiNozzo said excitedly

"Anna Hood," Gibbs said calmly, walking up to DiNozzo, "She turned herself in, while you were doing that stuff on the computer. We have her in interrogation currently. Why don't you go get a statement."

DiNozzo and Gibbs went to the elevator and then to the interrogation room, Gibbs went behind the glass and DiNozzo casually entered the room.

"Ms. Hood," DiNozzo said, walking to the center table "I'm sorry for your loss."

She didn't reply

"I just need to get a statement from you and then you're free to leave." DiNozzo stated calmly "Can you tell me who killed your boyfriend, Lance Corporal Roger Colton?"

"Robert killed him." She said quickly "I went along, to get Roger to lower his guard. Robert was paranoid that Roger was going to have him arrested; he just wanted to scare him. But it went wrong, Roger tried to get the gun away from Robert but Robert freaked out and shot him. I had a gun, but I never fired it, I couldn't I loved Roger. I got scared and left it at the scene."

"I'm sorry for your loss, really I am." DiNozzo stated, "But you just admitted to being an accessory to murder. Maybe the judge will see it differently though."

DiNozzo stood up and hand cuffed Anna. Behind the glass Gibbs stood smiling, his arms folded. While Stan was going to be a hard agent to replace, Tony would do great. Later after the report had been written Gibbs and DiNozzo were talking

"You did alright DiNozzo." Gibbs stated "you stuck to your theories and followed through. Your eager, but that sometimes makes you commit minor errors, like forgetting to put on gloves at a crime scene. If you want I can turn you into an even better investigator and one hell of an agent."

"Are you saying I got the job?"

"Well do you want it?" Gibbs asked

"Yes I do." DiNozzo said, shaking Gibbs hand.

7 years later

Gibbs walked into the office, Tony was arguing with Ziva about something Gibbs could care less what about but DiNozzo made Gibbs proud, no matter how childish he was, he brought a much needed sense of humor and amusement to the team. Gibbs sat in his chair, leaned back in it and took a drink of his coffee, smiling at how far DiNozzo had really came and how DiNozzo was going to be a great leader once Gibbs permanently retired.

Note from Author: Thank you so much for all the patience you have all had with me as I worked to finish this story. I know it took forever but I hope you have all enjoyed it and once I get another story up I hope you choose to read it. Thank you again for all the positive feedback and I hope you all enjoyed it.

- Nicky Ramone


End file.
